Estado 51
by Sakhory
Summary: Estados Unidos se había enterado por ahí que Canadá era su Estado Nº 51. Algo único. Pero la privacidad parecía no existir. One-shot. FACE Family, otros(?).


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes.

.

Canadá se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos que llevaba a la junta de naciones. Por suerte, había llegado bastante temprano, y no solía haber gente, o al menos, gente molesta.

—_Bro!_ —gritó alguien.

Un pequeño error de cálculo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el canadiense, observando a su hermano mayor.

—Acabo de enterarme de algo muy importante. Que no puedo creer que mis superiores me estuvieran ocultando por tanto tiempo.

Canadá tragó saliva. Había muchas cosas que se decían en torno a aquél país que se encontraba al sur de su casa, y no estaba seguro de cuál había sido la que llegó a oídos del estadounidense.

—Más tarde te contaré—fue lo que dijo el mayor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—Ahora, quiero ir a comer una hamburguesa.

.

El canadiense pasó toda la reunión preocupado acerca de que le quería decir su hermano. Nadie lo notó, como siempre. Sólo Francia, pero pareció no querer decir nada, ya que comenzó a pelear con Inglaterra a los pocos segundos se haber visto la preocupación en el rostro de su ex colonia norteamericana.

— ¡Y con esto terminamos por hoy! —anunció el estadounidense, eufórico. Todos comenzaron a salir de allí, aliviados de terminar. Excepto Matthew, quién se quedó esperando a ver qué pasaba con su hermano.

—Alfred…—lo llamó. El aludido se volteó, y sonrió al reconocer al menor. No lo olvidaría ese día. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

.

—Verás—comenzó explicando, ambos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería de allí. No había nadie más que los conociera, sólo Tailandia e India, pero parecían más ocupados en otros asuntos que no se esmeraron en averiguar—Estaba navegando por internet, y como el español se pone de moda en mi país, entré a una página de España.

—Me alegra que quieras conocer un poco más sobre otras culturas. ¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó su hermano menor.

—Verás… hablaban sobre ti.

—Oh—eso era raro. Pero al menos el resto de la población sabía que él existía. Era bueno.

—Decían que…—el estadounidense se sonrojó un poco, y tragó saliva—Eres mi estado Número 51.

Eso tomó al canadiense completamente por sorpresa.

—Pero… ¿tú les crees? ¡Sabes que eso es mentira! —le recordó Canadá.

—Si lo dice _Wikipedia_, o algo que se le parezca, entonces es cierto.

— ¿_Wikipedia_? —Matthew se palmeó la frente—Alfred, dudo que hayas entrado en _Wikipedia_.

—_Wikipedia, Frikipedia_, es lo mismo.

— ¡Alfred! —Gritó el canadiense, pero tampoco se escuchó demasiado, debido a su suave tono de voz— ¡No es lo mismo!

—Ya sé, no tienen el mismo nombre, me puedo dar cuenta solito—masculló el estadounidense—De todas formas, estoy seguro de que dicen la verdad. ¡Eres mi estado 51!

— ¿¡Qué estado 51 ni qué mierdas!? —gritó Inglaterra, saliendo de improviso de debajo de la mesa de los asiáticos. India frunció el ceño al ver a su ex tutor, mientras que le tailandés tenía un tic en la ceja.

— ¡Inglaterra! —Saltó Estados Unidos— ¡¿Estabas escondido debajo de la mesa?! ¡¿Espiándonos?!

— ¡Y no sólo yo! —Continuó el británico, aunque hizo una sonrisa al ver que podría arruinar a cierta persona insoportable para él— ¡También está Francia!

—_Hooligan_, ¡no delates mi posición! —chilló el francés, al verse descubierto. También salió desde debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Estaban juntos debajo de una mesa? —murmuró Canadá, levemente asombrado.

— ¡Tienes que dejar de reclamar estados, jovencito! —lo regañó Reino Unido.

— ¡Pero internet dice que _Mattie_ es mi estado 51!

— ¡Nunca tendrás Estado 51! —lo atormentó Inglaterra, para luego soltar una carcajada malvada.

— ¡No! ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Yo quiero que él sea mi estado 51!

Mientras esta pelea se llevaba a cabo, India y Tailandia se retiraron silenciosamente de allí, sin querer meterse en más problemas con aquellos locos.

—Tranquilicémonos todos—pidió Francia—América sólo quiere que Canadá sea su Estado 51…

— ¡Eso lo sacó de ti! ¡Es algo jodidamente pervertido! —protestó Inglaterra.

—_Tú_ lo ves como algo pervertido, Angleterre.

El aludido se sonrojó enormemente.

—Y-yo—comenzó el británico—N-no lo v-veo así… e-es que… ¡tú también lo ves así!

—No—mintió el galo.

— ¿Por qué nos espiaban? —protestó Estados Unidos.

— ¡Porque están tratando temas indebidos! —continuó Inglaterra.

—Yo no hice nada—se defendió Canadá.

— ¡Yo quiero tener a Canadá! —exclamó el americano, y el canadiense no supo cómo interpretar eso. Aunque los dos europeos sí, y no supieron decir quién terminó más sonrojado que el otro.

— ¡Estás castigado! —exclamó el inglés, sin saber qué hacer ante esa situación.

—_What?_ ¡No hice nada! —Se defendió Estados Unidos— ¡Si quiero que él sea mi estado 51, va a serlo! ¡Además, lo dice…!

— ¡Frikipedia es mierda! —gritó Inglaterra.

España estornudó, desde su casa. Algo le hacía pensar que acababan de criticar algo suyo.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Me acaba de revelar una gran verdad…!

— ¿Cuándo entenderás que la información es falsa? —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el francés.

—Y yo no quiero ser tu estado 51. Soy independiente—saltó Canadá.

—… ¿Y por un día? —intentó el americano.

—No—contestaron al unísono el canadiense y el británico.

—Jo—protestó Estados Unidos.

—Tranquilo, _Amérique_—dijo el francés—Ya llegará tu momento~.

— ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Deja de meterle ideas pervertidas en la cabeza! —explotó Inglaterra, lanzándose encima de Francia para golpearlo.

— ¡Quítate de encima, vándalo! ¡Este cabello no se arregla fácilmente!

— ¡Me importa un bledo tu cabello! ¡Mancillas las mentes de mis pequeños niños!

— ¡Ya no son tus niños! ¡Estás un par de siglos atrasado!

— ¡Sufre, _frog_! —rió malvadamente.

— ¡No! ¡No me tires del cabello! ¡Duele!

—Esto, Matthew—lo llamó Estados Unidos—¿Entonces eres mi Estado…?

—No—lo cortó Canadá.

— ¿Quieres serlo?

—No.

— ¿¡Porqué!? —lloriqueó Estados Unidos. Canadá suspiró— ¡Al menos juega béisbol conmigo! _Please!_

—…De acuerdo.

.

**Extra~. **

— ¿Crees que de verdad Canadá es el Estado 51 de Estados Unidos? —preguntó Tailandia.

—No, no lo creo—contestó el otro asiático, rascándose la mejilla. Casi se veían envueltos en una pelea en la que para nada les interesaba inmiscuirse.

— ¿Pero crees que podría ser así?

—Dudo que a Canadá le guste la idea de ser un estado de ese loco—suspiró.

—Sí, creo lo mismo. Pero tampoco estaría mal~.

— ¿Ser estado de Estados Unidos? —frunció el ceño, repentinamente invadido por los celos.

—No, no—se apresuró a decir el tailandés—Me refiero a estar tan unido con la persona que te gusta~—se explicó, abrazándose al brazo del más bajo. Los celos de India pasaron a ser un sonrojo.

**Fin~. **

Extrañaba escribir de la FACE familiy :3. Y también le metí IndiaxTailandia. NO PUDE RESISTIRME D:.


End file.
